multi_universe_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley
Riley is the daughter of the mutant hero Rogue and Gambit. Riley inherited powers from both of her parents. Riley is a mutant herself also which gives her her own Unique abilities. Riley is not an ordinary mutant she is also Kree she gain this physiology from her mother when she absorbed Ms. Marvel biology and genetic. Riley has an inner darkness that mostly nobody knows about The inner darkness can cause her to have a different personality if she was to tap into her inner darkness also this inner darkness givers her powers that she can access but when she does she cant use her dark powers to long or she will turn into her dark self the more she uses these powers the further she will go to the darkness and it will be harder to bring her back. Powers Riley is a mutant/kree hybrid who powers are powerful. She inherited powers from her mother and father. Riley inherited molecular abilities from her father but she has different ways she can use these powers and that she has more molecular control and powers that her father. . But her mother did not know that Riley also inherited powers from the different people her mother touch and absorbed and also that Riley inherited Kree genetics. Riley also gain abilities from the womb. . Riley possess the potential for psychic abilities of various kinds due to her kree genetics and unknown genetics Mutant/Kree Hybrid Physiology-''' Riley is a rare Kree Mutant Hybrid which makes her powerful and far more advanced than any enhanced human or kree. Which gives her '''Superhuman Strength-'''Riley gain versions of this ability from her Kree genetics and her mother. Now she has twice the strength of a human '''Superhuman Speed-'''Riley can move at twice the speed of a top peak human athlete with training and kree. '''Superhuman Durability: Her bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human or kree. She can withstand medium impact forces and medium range bullets and fall from heights that would hurt a human and a kree with training without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest peak human athlete or any kree. Enabling her to dodge bullets and perform great acts. Superhuman Reflexes: Riley reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athlete and finest kree. Superhuman Stamina- ' '''Healing Factor:'Riley healing process is far more advanced than any kree or human. Riley can heal from direct hits and gunshot wounds but with time. But her healing process will advance further. 'Darkside ' Riley darkness is of unknown origin her darkness is a mystery Riley has an inner darkness by which gives her dark powers and The inner darkness can cause her to have a different personality. If she was to tap into her inner darkness she will become more dark. Her darkness may be connected when her father was corrupted by Apocalypse and became a Horseman Of Death. '''Dark Powers Riley has great dark powers that can be very destructive. Transformation:'''When Riley turns into her dark persona her appearance change. Her hair gains a dark white and purple ombre with dark energy highlights. Her voice has an echo to it. Her eyes become a dark black pink which glows when using her powers. '''Soul Manipulation-She can manipulate the souls of others and the energy Soul Absorption- '''Riley has the ability to absorb the souls of any living thing in many ways. '''Kiss of Death: Riley can cause deadly pain or death with a kiss. She can cause Resurrection- '''Riley has the ability to be resurrected upon death. Sometimes her resurrection can take place instantly or take time. The way she comes out of resurrection can affect her if she was to be injured very badly and die painfully she would resurrect and her inner darkness would take place. Blast Power: She can discharge her energy field as deadly force waves. '''Abilities and Skills Martial Arts: She is a profound fighter, often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. She is well adept in the martial arts Savate (French kickboxing), and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. Category:Marvel